


The Bet

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drabble, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: A lost bet causes Draco and Harry to share a bed. What happens when their accidental cuddling turns into more?





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

"I'm telling you, they'll be dating before the Halloween feast," Draco said emphatically. He and Blaise were bored so they were trying to guess who was dating whom amongst the returning eighth years. Their current targets were Tracey Davies and Steven Cornfoot. 

"Let's say we make this more interesting," Blaise said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Hey, Potter, Weasley. Come here a moment." Several heads in the eighth year common room turned as Harry shrugged and got up to join the two Slytherins. Ron followed because it was either Slytherins or studying and Hermione was already making lists. "Do you think Tracey and Steven are dating?" Blaise asked as the two sat across from them. 

"Yes," said Harry, nodding his head as he thought about it. 

"Definitely not," Ron disagreed. "Just because a guy and a girl hang out a lot doesn't mean they're together." 

"Draco and I disagree also. I say we make a bet," Blaise said, leaning forward in his excitement. 

"What's the bet and what are the terms?" Ron asked. He'd learned the hard way to check the fine print when it came to Slytherins. The last bet he'd lost had him snogging Daphne Greengrass in a closet. Not that it had been unpleasant, but the girl was clingy and still followed him every chance she got. And you couldn't get out of a magical bet. Once the terms were agreed upon, you couldn't physically stop yourself from carrying them out. 

"You and I say they aren't dating so if we're right, Potter and Malfoy share a bed until New Year's Eve. If they're right, and they are dating, you and I share a bed for the same amount of time," Blaise shrugged. He leaned back on the sofa to wait for everyone's answers. 

"And why would we want to share beds?" Draco asked pointedly. 

"Well, if you're afraid you'll, lose we don't have to…," Blaise started. 

"I'm in," Harry and Draco said at the same time. Neither had ever backed down from a challenge and it didn't look like they would start now. Ron shook his head and held his hand out. They all agreed to the terms and shook hands. A spark of blue magic flared, sealing the bet. 

A week later, Harry stepped into his room after classes to find a second trunk at the base of his bed. He looked around to check that this was, in fact, his room. Seeing his jumper on the chair confirmed that it was. He turned to leave and collided with a very smug looking ginger. 

"You lose," Ron said, crossing his arms and looking down at Harry to gloat. "Steven was apparently playing wingman for Tracey. She's now dating Macmillan."

"Whatever," Harry rolled his eyes. "It's fine. We've all been getting on well enough. It'll be fine." 

"Yea," Ron chuckled. "We'll see."

It was well after dark as Harry studied. The latest Transfigurations essay was ridiculously hard. Hearing a soft pop and then a loud thump, he turned towards his bed. Draco Malfoy had been magically dropped in Harry's bed. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Harry. 

"Damn," Draco muttered. "Why your bed and not mine?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows?" He thought for a moment. "Maybe Hermione," he mumbled as he stood from his desk to stretch. He pulled his jumper over his head and tossed it onto his chair. He kicked off his trainers and shucked his trousers before pulling back the blankets to crawl into bed. 

"Where are your pajamas?" asked a flustered looking Draco. He was wearing silky pajama bottoms and a dark shirt. 

"I usually sleep naked," Harry said as he scooted under the covers. "Be happy I kept my pants on." 

Harry rolled to his side, turning his back to Draco as he snuggled into his pillow. Draco stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or messing with him. He rolled over and tried to get comfortable. 

The sun warmed Harry's face as he snuggled deeper into his blanket. He had slept better than he had in ages. As he moved to stretch, strong arms tightened around him. A low growl warned him to be still as warm lips pressed lightly against his neck. 

Realizing this was actually happening and not a dream, Harry rolled over to shake Draco. "Hey, sleeping beauty," Harry nearly shouted. "It's time to wake up."

Sleepy, grey eyes stared at Harry for several seconds before Draco smiled at him and stretched. "Of course I'm a beauty, Potter. Sleeping and while awake." He looked away from Harry. 

Harry rolled his eyes. Neither of them mentioned that they'd woken up cuddling. They didn't mention it when it happened again Sunday or Monday. And they ignored it every other day that week. Every morning, Harry woke up to Draco's arms wrapped securely around him. His face snuggled into his hair and his lips against Harry's neck. 

Sometimes he muttered in his sleep. Harry could never make out what he was saying, so he stopped listening. Some mornings their legs would be wrapped together, as well. Neither mentioned it and neither complained because they were both sleeping better than they had been since well before the war. 

The second Sunday of their new sleeping arrangement had Harry waking to a situation that definitely merited a discussion. Harry woke that morning feeling good. Almost too good. He wasn't fully awake, his head still foggy. A strong arm was under him, holding him close. Long fingers gripped his swollen prick through his pants, squeezing lightly as a very large, very obvious erection rubbed against his arse. 

"Dra… Draco," Harry breathed, his voice sounding needy to his own ears. Trying again he said only slightly more forcefully, "Draco." This time the other man stirred. 

The rubbing and squeezing stopped abruptly as Draco woke to realise what he had been doing. "Fuck, Harry. I'm sorry." He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm himself. He stood quickly, as if to leave. 

Harry crawled across the bed and grabbed Draco's waist. "Wait," he whispered. He pulled Draco backwards so that his legs were touching the bed. "What if..?" Harry stammered. He came up on his knees to press his face into Draco's back. "What if I didn't want you to stop?"

Draco turned slowly, causing Harry's head to lean on his chest. He cupped Harry's chin, pulling it up until he could look into the bright green eyes. "Say it again," Draco commanded, his voice a breathy whisper. 

Harry leaned up, his fingers caressing Draco's jaw. Their lips a breath apart, "Please come back to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one feels a little rushed. I'm not feeling very well today. I may add this one to the lists of fics I'll be returning to after the writing challenge.


End file.
